Mengambil Milikku
by Shauto
Summary: Sakura menunggu Syaoran sampai akhirnya 4 tahun kemudian cowok itu kembali. Namun kedatangannya adalah untuk mengambil sesuatu dari Sakura. Apakah Clow Card yang telah berubah menjadi Sakura Card ini, yang akan diambil?


**Summary:**

Sakura menunggu Syaoran sampai akhirnya 4 tahun kemudian cowok itu kembali. Namun kedatangannya adalah untuk mengambil sesuatu dari Sakura. Apakah Clow Card yang telah berubah menjadi Sakura Card ini, yang akan diambil?

_Drrt...Drtt...Drtt..._

"Sakura..." Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar TV Kero tetap melanjutkan _game_ yang baru dikeluarkan di musim ini, Pokemon XY. Siapa yang bisa menolak untuk mencobanya? Apalagi Kero susah payah mendapatkan_nya_. Ah, bukan Sakura lah yang berjasa. Perempuan itu rela menggunakan sisa tabungannya untuk pergi ke HongKong dan mengorbankan dirinya berhimpit sesak berebutan mendapatkan _video game_ sialan itu. Saat itu Kero sama seperti Spinel-yang disebutnya Suppie saat memakan makanan manis, mereka hampir serupa.

_Drtt...Drtt...Drtt..._

"Sakura!" Penyuka makanan manis itu berseru menyebut namanya. "Angkat telponnya!" lanjut Kero, tangannya tidak akan berahli memainkan game, walaupun terciptanya tombol _pause_ di _game _ini. Dia bersumpah bahwa ia akan menamatkan _level game_ Pokemon XY itu dalam sehari, bahkan takoyaki di piring yang disediakan Sakura tidak ditoleh sama sekali.

_Drtt...Drtt...Drtt..._

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Hoee..." Perempuan yang tengah menatap Sakura Card miliknya berteriak kaget. Teriakan Kero berhasil membuatnya bangun dari lamunannya. Kejadian 4 tahun lalu yang sangat ia ingat ketika kartu tanpa nama muncul, kartu yang berlambang hati yang memiliki sayap. Berkat kartu itu entah ia harus berterima kasih, atau menggerutu marah karena semuanya terasa manis dan pahit. _Bittersweet_! itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Ponselmu berisik sekali!" Kero mengeluarkan semburan amarahnya kepada perempuan yang bernama sama dengan musim semi itu, tanpa ia sadari ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura. Karena kemarahannya telah menacapai ubun-ubun ia menghepaskan benda yang digenggamnya sedari tadi.

Sambil menghelah napas karena tidak ikhlas, perempuan itu tetap mengambil ponsel lalu menekan tombol hijau_l_ di _keypad_-nya. "_Moshi-moshi_," ujarnya sambil membenahi duduk kemudian menopang dagunya, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menerima telpon.

Orang di seberang sana-yang menelpon Sakura mulai angkat bicara. 'Sakura aku ma-'

"Akhhhh!" Kero berteriak sangat kencang membuat orang yang menelpon Sakura terintrupsi.

"Kero! Pelankan suaramu," kata Sakura kesal. "_Gomen_, sebentar." Ia berbicara kepada orang yang menelponnya, kemudian menutup _speaker_ ponsel dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Perempuan itu mendesis kesal dengan volume rendah, takut didengar oleh Si Penelpon.

"Semua, gara-gara, Sakura!" Erang boneka yang berwujud asli Kerberos itu kesal.

**Mengambil Milikku**

**CardCaptor Sakura©CLAMP**

**But, this story is mind.**

**OOC maybe and miss typo(s)**

**Chapter 1-Call from Friend**

"Ayolah, berhenti memarahiku seperti itu!" Sakura ikut kesal dengan kemarahan Kero yang menurutnya melewati batas. _Video game_ itu dia yang membelikan jadi seharusnya Kero tak perlu marah kepadanya, lagi pula ini bukan salah dirinya sepenuhnya. Harusnya Kero tidak belebihan dalam bermain dan terlalu cerewet untuk menyuruhnya mengangkat telpon, padahal ia tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya, jika ia mau main _game_ biarkan saja ponsel itu mendering. Jadi mereka tidak saling menganggu urusan masing-masing.

"Tapi kau yang salah, Sakura _no baka!"_ Kero tidak mau mengalah, bahkan dia benar-benar marah saat ini. Kedua matanya berkilat memancarkan api yang membara.

"Kau harusnya meng-_pause_ _game_-nya dulu, Kero _no baka_!" Balas Sakura atas perkataan Kero, ia mengembalikan kata-kata boneka hidup itu dengan cepat sambil membuang muka. Ia tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Kero.

"Sakura..." Kero menggeram menyebut nama perempuan itu. "Aku kesal! Aku kesal! Aku kesal sekai!" Kali ini Kero berteriak 'kesal' dengan suara lebih keras dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat Sakura menutup kedua telinga.

Namun ada hal yang aneh, teriakan Kero tidak berlanjut lagi. Boneka bersayap itu kini menangis. Suatu hal yang jarang Sakura lihat, ralat ia sering tapi tidak separah ini. Hati Sakura mencelos, ia sedikit tidak enak hati kepada sahabatnya dari kecil ini, mungkin Sakura memang keterlaluan sepertinya.

"Hiks...hiks..." Kero sesegukan. "Huuu...Sakura jahat...ini _game_ yang aku tunggu!" Kero semakin menjadi-jadi dalam tangisnya.

"Hoee! _Gomen Kero-chan, hontouni gomenasai_, ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Maaf? Kau tahu kan aku sudah sampai _level _ini dengan susah payah!" Kero berteriak kesal lagi .

"Jadi harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan _level-_mu kembali!" Sakura mendengus, hilang sudah rasa sesalnya setelah diteriaki oleh Kero lagi. "Kau tinggal mengulangnya lagi, bukan? Apa Susahnya?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya harus diributkan? Dan hei! Kenapa dia yang disudutkan disini?.

"Itu sulit_ baka_!"

Sakura mulai geram. "Kalau sulit, nge-_cheat_ saja1" Teriak Sakura balik.

"Nge-_cheat_? Apa itu?" Kero menjadi bingung mendengar kata-kata Sakura mengenai _cheat _barusan.

"_Gamers _kok gak tahu nge-_cheat_! Itu adalah kode-kode khusus agar kita bisa menang dengan mudah," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"..."

"Kenapa ka diam? Jika kau mau akan aku carikan."

"Benarkah?" Kero berpikir cukup lama sehingga membuat Sakura bingung.

"Iya, tentu saja." Perempuan itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Kero.

"Sakura," panggil Keo tiba-tiba. "Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Aku tahu kau mau bilang a_rigatou_, kan?" Sakura tersenyum lebar, dengan ini maslahnya dengan Kero akan selesai. "Tenang saja, anggap saja ini sebagai rasa bersalahku kepadamu."

"Kau ini benar-benar membuat orang kesal!" Teriak Kero sambil melempar _remote _TV kepada Sakura.

"_Ittai_! Apa lagi salahku?"

"Kau menodai semangat seorang _gamers_ sejati, kau tahu?!" Wajah Kero merah padam karena marah, ia menarik napas lalu berkata. "Keluar dari kamar! Kau penganggu!" Kero mendorong punggung Sakura agar perempuan itu keluar dari kamar.

_Cklek..._

Pintu kamar dikunci. "Hoee! Itukan kamarku!" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia telah 1 jam membiarkan orang yang menelponnya menunggu.

"Halo? Maaf, aku ta-"

_Tutt...Tutt...Tutt..._

Sambungan terputus, membuat Sakura menghelah napas panjang. Entah kali ini siapa yang salah?

* * *

Sakura menopang dagunya di meja makan, sesekali ia menatap foto ibunya. Kali ini model cantik itu memakai _dress_ warna _pink_ yang mengembang di bawah dengan hiasan renda putih di ujungnya, begitu senada dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sekitar. "_Tou-san_..._Tou-san_..." Sakura menatap Ayahnya lekat-lekat dari belakang punggung kokoh ayahnya.

"_Nani_, Sakura-_chan_?" Pria itu menjawab lembut tapi tidak berhenti mengaduk adonan. Ia melakukan perkerjaan rutin di setiap akhir pekan, membuat kue.

Sakura diam sebentar dalam beberaoa detik. "Apakah _Tou-san_ menyukai _Kaa-san_?" Perempuan itu berpikir sebentar. "Ah, maksudku. Apakah Tou-san sangat mencintai Kaa-san sampai-sampai Tou-san tidak tertarik kepada orang lain?"

Mendengar itu Fujitaka terdiam. Kenapa putri kecilnya yang telah beranjak remaja menanyakan hal itu, dia lantas berbalik lalu menarik kursi kayu di depannya kemudian duduk. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Ah, i-tu..." Sakura tergagap menjawabnya, dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. "A-aku penasaran Tou-san, apa Tou-san tidak menyukai orang lain?" Sakura meremas ujung roknya. "Tou-san tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan perempuan lain."

Fujitaka menatap anaknya. "Tentu saja saat ini _Tou-san_ menyukai orang lain," ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan, seakan itu adalah perkataan yang wajar. Namun dampaknya menggila bagi Sakura, perempuan itu tercengang akan perkataan pria itu. Jadi selama ini Ayahnya telah bepaling dari ibunya.

"Si-si-siapa _Tou-san_?" Perempuan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, alasannya bertanya adalah untuk mendapatkan kejelasan dari perasaanya. Bukannya untuk mengetahui hal menyakitkan hal seperti ini. Ia menunduk menahan air mata juga fokusnya yang entah kenapa hilang.

"Kepada..." Fujitaka memberi jeda panjang. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam saat penjedahan itu, mau tak mau ia harus tahu bahwa ayahnya selama ini telah membagi perasaan untuk ibunya kepada orang lain.

Entah kenapa pria dewasa itu ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tak menentu, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan."Toya dan Sakura, mereka anak yang _Tou-san_ sayangi." Pria itu menyeringai senang. "Kena kau!"

Sakura terbelak kaget, ayahnya mengerjainya. Padahal jantungnya hamprir copot tadi. "_Tou-san_ hampir membuatku serangan jantung," Perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Fujitaka tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Sakura. "_Gomen_, masalahnya pertanyaan dan alasanmu tadi sangat aneh." Pria itu menunjuk pigura ibu Sakura. "Dia..." Fujitaka tersenyum lembut. "Telah membutakan mataku untuk mencintai orang lain, mungkin aku telah begitu mencintainya." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa dijelaskan Sakura_-chan_." Fujitaka menghelah napas mencoba memberi penjelasan yang bisa dimengerti. "Kau hanya ingin bersamanya, dia bisa membuat mu begitu bahagia, tapi ia bisa membuatmu begitu sakit dan sedih pula." Pria itu melanjutkan. "Walaupun dia jauh sekalipun darimu," Fujitaka tersenyum tipis kepada pigura itu, kepada Nadeshiko.

"..."

Fujitaka berahli menatap Sakura. "Perasaan itulah yang berlaku pada _Tou-san_,"

_Deg!_

Rasanya kata-kata itu juga berlaku pada Sakura, napas perempuan itu terasa tercekat tapi perempuan ini tidak menunjukkannya. Ia hanya bisa berterima kasih dengan nyeri di hatinya. "_Arigatou, Tou-san_."

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih, hm? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan saja." Fujitaka berdiri kembali lalu menaruh adonan yang sudah jadi ke dalam loyang, kemudian memanggangnya dalam oven.

"Aku pikir 30 menit lagi makan malam dengan _strawberry cake_ akan siap." Fujitaka melepas celemeknya. "Kau bisa beristirahat," ujarnya lembut.

"_Tou-san_ tidak mau dibantu menyiapkan makan malam?" tawar perempuan itu, hitung-hitung sebagai bayarannya atas pembicaraan barusan.

"Tidak, _Tou-san _akan melakukannya sendiri. Kau tenang saja," sahutnya disertai gelengan kepala enggan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menonton TV, kamarku dikunci jadi aku tidak bisa masuk. Aku kesal sekali _Tou-san_!" Rutuk Sakura sambil menendang-nendang lantai rumah.

Fujitaka terserentak kaget, dia merasa janggal dengan perkataan Sakura. Itu kan kamarnya, kenapa ia tak bisa masuk? Pria itu tak mengerti apan yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Dikunci? Oleh Siapa?"

_Sial! _Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Dia keceplosan, dengan kikuk ia menjawab. "Ah, itu ano-" Sakura sibuk memikirkan kebohongan yang masuk akal. "Emh, aku bermain dengan _Onii-chan_. Yah aku kalah Tou-san, jadi-jadi kamarku dikunci sebagai hukuman."

Fujitaka mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Permainan yang kedua anaknya lakukan? Tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. "Ya sudah, jangan keterlaluan mainnya. Lagi pula kau sebentar lagi jadi siswa SMA."

"Iya, _Tou-san_. Aku ke ruang tengah ya..." Perempuan itu beranjak pergi, sedikit tidak enak membohongi ayahnya sendiri.

Fujitaka mengangguk lalu ia menyuci beberapa piring kotor.

_Kring...Kring...Kring_

"Sakura, tolong angkat telponnya."

"_Ha'i Tou-san_." Dengan cepat ia mengangkat telpon. "Ekhhm, kediamam Kinomoto. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

'Sakura!' Terdengar teriakan dari seberang sana, membuat telinga perempuan ini berdenging sebentar.

"Ehm, iya?"

'Sudah lama tidak bicara denganmu, hei! Kau ingat aku kan?'

"Eh, sebentar..." Sakura berpikir sesaat mencoba mengingat suara lembut ini. "Tomoyo_-chan_! Aku kangen sekali, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kapan kau kembali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat, membuat pewaris tunggal perusahaan mainan terkenal di jepang itu, terkikik geli di telpon. 'Aku juga kangen, aku baik-baik saja, dan aku belum bisa pulang ke jepang.' Sakura dpat mendengar helaan napas kecewa dari Tomoyo. 'Maaf ya...aku belum bisa mengunjungimu.'

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tahu, Tomoyo_-chan_? Mendengar suaramu saja sudah senang. Aku harap kau bisa jadi penyanyi terbaik di Inggris." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar. "Lagi pula kita bisa ber-_skype_ ria, aku sudah minta Yamazaki_-kun_ mengajariku."

'Benarkah? Oh ya, sebenarnya alasan aku menelpon adalah untuk memberitahumu seseuatu." Suaranya terdengar lebih pelan namun begitu jelas sekarang.

'Li_-kun_, kau tahu kan? Li Syaoran. Semalam Meiling_-chan_ memberi tahuku melalui _e-mail_, bahwa Li-_kun_ akan ke jepang untuk mengambil sesuatu darimu.' Tomoyo menarik napas untuk kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. 'Kau harus hati-hati, Meiling juga bingung dan berkata mungkin saja dia ingin mengambil Sakura Cardmu.'

"Tidak mungkin, Tomoyo. Syaoran itu..."

'Sakura!' Tomoyo memotong perkataan Sakura. 'Pikirkan baik-baik, Meiling saja berkata agar kau hati-hati. Syaoran terlihat aneh semenjak klan Li mengalami masalah di HongKong.'

"Tapi, kau tahu. Syaoran_-kun_ tidak mungkin begitu!" Sakura megenggam gagang telpon dengan kuat. "_Syaoran-kun_ selalu menolongku dulu, tidak mungking ia mengambil Sakura Card."

'Kau yakin?'

"Iya, aku yakin!" Sahut Sakura mantap, tanpa keraguan.

'Jaga dirimu Sakura. Aku takut demi klannya dia bisa menyakitimu.'

Sakura menarik napas perlahan. "Ya dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

* * *

Makan malam ini terasa sangat senyap, sebenarnya Fujitaka dan anaknya Toya mengobrol akrab seperti biasa, tetapi Sakura tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Tanya Fujitaka dalam hati.

"Sakura!" Panggil Fujitaka pelan, ia menatap Sakura yang hanya memotong kecil ebi katsu yang dimasak olehnya dan membiarkan sup misonya tidak disentuh.

"Akh," Sakura terkejut kemudian tersenyum. "_Nani, Tou-san_?"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura_-chan_?" Fujitaka terlihat khawatir, ia mengira-ngira apakah semua ini karena Toya yang mengunci kamar Sakura sehingga perempuan itu tak bisa masuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Tou-san_." Sakura langsung melahap ebi katsu yang masih utuh maupun yang terpotong, kemudian dengan terburu-buru ia menyesap sup misonya, dan melahap habis nasi yang tersisa di mangkuk. "Aku sudah selesai," ujar perempuan itu.

"_Kaiju,_" gumam kakaknya setelah melihat aksi Sakura barusan yang menghabiskan makan malam dengan sekejap.

Sakura membawa mangkuk dan pringnya ke belakang sambil menghelah napas. "Terserah," ujarnya tidak mengindahkan ejekan kakaknya.

"Sakura, apa sikap anehmu ini karena Toya mengunci kamarmu tadi?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba, sambil menatap Sakura dan Toya bergantian.

Toya meletakkan sendok supnya kemudian menatap adiknya, Toya menyipitkan matanya tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura berkata begitu kepada ayahnya. Namun ia tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

Sakura yang mendengat itu gelalapan. _Nii-san_nya bisa mengatakan Sakura bohong dan Kero bisa ketahuan. "Ano-itu, bukan."

"Jadi?" Fujitaka tampak bingung.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja, Tou-san." Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil melirik Toya yang mungkin mengungkapkan kebohongannya, tapi kakaknya hanya cuek dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Pagi itu terasa aneh dari biasanya, menurut Toya jika Sakura bangun pagi sebelum jam alarmnya berbunyi maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Apalagi perempuan itu telah membuat bekalnya sendiri. "Kau tidak sakit?" tanya Toya sambil meringis, takut-takut adiknya mengidap penyakit menular mematikan.

"Pertanyaan apa itu Nii-chan? Aku baik-baik saja," dengusnya perempuan yang ditanya Toya ini.

Mendengar itu Toya semakin jahil. "Apakah hari ini akan hujan?" Toya menghelah napas, "Aku harus cepat-cepat menyediakan payung." Keluhnya pura-pura mencari payung.

"Berhentilah Nii-chan, itu memuakkan! Aku bukan anak SD lagi yang bisa dibodohi!" rutuk Sakura sambil menahan rona merah padam akibat perkataan Toya itu, kakaknya ini suka sekali mempermainkannya.

"_Ha'i, Kaiju. Wakatta_! Jadi, berhentilah menatap seperti kau ingin memakanku." Cowok itu mengambil sosis Sakura dengan cepat. "_Ja, ne!_ Aku berangkat duluan," kemudian Toya langsung pergi setelah berhasil mendapatkan sosis itu.

"_Onii-chan!_" Sakura berteriak marah, ia bersumpah akan mengerjai kakaknya itu nanti.

* * *

Rambut coklat hazel milik Sakura tampak tergerai bebas diterpa angin, perempuan ini terpaksa berlari di hari pertamanya menjadi siswa SMA. Dia lupa, benar-benar lupa meletakkan pitanya jadi dia mencari selama hampir 1 jam dan ternyata ada di dalam tasnya sendiri. "_Baka_! Benar kata _Nii-chan_," Ia membenarkan perkataan kakaknya pagi ini.

"Hei, kau anak baru cepatlah!" Pria yang berada di depan gerbang SMA Seijou meneriaki aku. "Upacara penyambutan hampir selesai," lanjutnya kemudian.

"_Ha'i_, jangan tutup gerbangnya!" teriakku balik lalu mempercepat lariku. _Sebentar lagi aku sampai, yosh! Kau harus bertahan Sakura! _Aku memberi semangat kepada diriku sendiri.

Belum sampai 2 menit, Sakura akhirnya sampai ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Tidak salah ia sering memenangkan lari maraton di sekolahnya dulu. Dalam keadaan masih terengah-engah perempuan itu beralari lagi menuju aula.

_Brukkk_

Karena terburu-buru Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. "_Go-gomenasai,_" ujarnya sambil mengatur keseimbangan dan untung saja tangannya digenggam erat oleh orang yang ia tabrak sehingga ia tidak terjatuh tersungkur.

"Sakura, kau Sakura Kinomoto bukan?"

TBC, maybe?

And mind review?


End file.
